The Woes of Harry Potter
by Lily Charm
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do, and never made it out alive. Or did he? CHARMED CROSSOVER HPPM


Harry Potter, it was a common name, one that caused awe in the hearts of all wizards, but would later cause fear. Harry Potter, one would think he was just a myth, not actually a real person. But real he was, and I say was because he died at the young age of 17. Well, the people of the wizarding world thought he was dead.

You see, Harry's story was what some would consider a tragedy. He was raised by abusive realatives, whisked off to a world where he was expected to play the role of a hero, only to be betrayed by all those he loved. It was a common tale, but not everyone knew the entire story, no, only one person knew, and they took the truth with them to the grave.

Until now…

0000000000000000000000000000

Paige Black, once Paige Matthews was not a happy person, no, she was scared of what she had just had happen to her. Paige was not your normal person, no; she was a witch, and one of the three most powerful witches alive. She was also eight months pregnant with her fourth child, much to her husband's delight. She never understood why he wanted children so bad, but loved to watch as he would play with them. She figured it had something to do with his past, or what she knew of it, which wasn't a lot. Really all she knew was that he was raised by an abusive aunt and uncle, who would only touch him when they wanted to inflict harm. When she was first pregnant with the twins she remembered him waking in the middle of the night, dripping in sweat, and when she asked what was wrong he would clam up and tell her nothing. That was until she slipped him a truth potion, and forced him to tell her about his nightmares, nightmares of how he would treat their children like his uncle had treated him. She spent the rest of her pregnancy telling him what a wonderful father he would be, and beamed with pride when he held their daughters for the first time, and a tear fell from his brown eyes. For a second she thought they had looked green.

But he hadn't turned out like his uncle; all she had to do was stand in the doorway as he read to their three children to see that. She could see all three were asleep, and she wanted nothing more than to put them to bed so she could have some alone time with her husband, Henry.

Henry was very good looking, standing 6ft, with black hair he kept in a buzz cut, and brown eyes. He was tan, with terrible eyesight, and wore contacts. She had always wondered why he chose to be a parole officer, but he was good at his job, and loved it.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon." Henry whispered as he set the book aside, and picked up their youngest, Henry JR. Paige had wanted to call their son Harry, but Henry refused so they took to calling him J.R.

"The demon was vanquished a lot quicker than we thought he would be." Paige said with a worried look.

Even when she was worried he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her hair was short, curly, and dark brown. She was pale, and had on red lipstick. She had big eyes that he just seemed to melt into, and stood about 5ft. 8in.

Henry saw the look, "Just let me put the kids to bed, and you can tell me all about it." He said as he left the room with J.R. He made two trips back for their twins, Hailey and Hannah, before he sat back on the couch and pulled her down next to him. "Now, what's got you so worried?

"The baby showed its powers today." Paige decided it best to just blurt it out.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Henry asked with an eager smile.

"NO…it made me throw fire Henry. I don't know how, but our baby had demon powers." Paige said completely freaking out, never seeing the scared and shocked look on her husbands face, but she did notice when his head fell into his hands.

"No…it can't be…I thought I took care of that…" He was mumbling, and she was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"Henry, what is it?" She asked, she later wished she hadn't.

It had taken some convincing on her part, but he eventually told her. "Paige, I'm not what I told you, I'm not a normal nonmagical person. I was a wizard, but I bound my powers…" He began.

"You've been lying to me, to our children." Paige stared at him in shock. "Is Henry Black even your real name?" She asked, thinking she at least knew that about him.

He shook his head no, "It is Harry James Potter." Was all he had a chance to say before she cut him off again.

"Why, why would you bind your powers?" She asked, but she wasn't really listening. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her husband had been lying to her for years.

"It was the only way to keep other wizards from finding me." He said, and was shocked when she stood abruptly.

"I can't handle this right now. I'm taking the kids, and going to my sister's, I don't want to see you right now…" She said, and he interrupted her.

"Please Paige, just let me explain." He begged, tears in his eyes, and she felt herself wanting to give in. Then she remembered how she had been honest with him, and he couldn't be with her.

"NO, I will call you when I'm ready for an explanation. I just can't handle this right now." With that she orbed to the children's rooms and gathered their things. It would be a while before she saw Henry again.

000000000000000000000000000000

Paige had tried to call her husband the next day, and when he didn't answer she thought nothing of it. When his boss called and said he didn't come into work she started to worry. She was out of her mind with fear when a week went by and she still didn't hear from him. She kept questioning herself, wondering if she had pushed him away. But she had said she would call, so why wasn't he there?

She went by their house, and saw nothing was out of place, but also that he didn't seem to have taken anything with him. No, it was like he never left, like he would be walking through the door any minute. But he didn't, no, she waited for days. She moved her and the kids back in, and she never once saw him. He never came back.

Then the day came when someone contacted her sister, Piper, asking for the Charmed One's help. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore, and Paige instantly wondered if he could be trusted. Apparently the wizarding world was fighting a Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort, and they needed help vanquishing him.

The sisters agreed to help, and soon were moving their families into Hogwarts. This was where Paige found out who her husband really was. She had been looking through the library for a book on potions, when she ran across a book titled 'The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter.' She remembered her husband saying that was once his name, so she took it and began reading.

She had luckily been able to take it from the library, and what she read made her blood freeze. At the age of 15 her husband had been thrown in prison for killing his aunt and uncle. She read about how the two muggles, what ever they were, had been good caring individuals, and how he had killed them in cold blood. She read on about how was set to received the Dementors kiss, which meant his soul was sucked out, his body killed, and then was buried. But if Harry Potter was killed for his crimes, how was he Henry?

She felt the baby insider her kick, and suddenly she realized there was more to this story than what met the eye, and she was going to find out what it was. She was startled when she saw writing on the page the book was open to.

_Something doesn't belong, find it mommy._

Well, maybe she should listen, it seems the baby might know something. She would also be having a discussion with Piper later about how to deal with children who could do magic from the womb.

She searched the library, until she came across what looked to be a leather bound book. When she pulled it out she saw that the writing inside matched her husbands. The title of it was 'The True Story Of Harry Potter' maybe this would have her answers. Opening it she read…

_If you found this, it is likely I am no longer here. You have probably read the other books about me, but most of the stuff written isn't true. My aunt and uncle were not great people…_

And so Paige read. She felt as though she was intruding, but she kept reading anyways, and what she read appalled her. The last entry was one that caught her eye though. It spoke of the time her husband's relatives were killed

_...Who would have thought that Dudley of all people would kill his own parents. Who would have thought he would then place the blame on me. I've been brought to Hogwarts to await trial, but I know it's only a matter of time before my freedom ends. After all, everyone knows I hated my relatives…so why wouldn't I be the one to kill them?_

_And so, I would like to apologize now to those I have let down…_

_Hermione…I hope you and Ron are happy together. Return to the muggle world, it will be safer for you there._

_Ron…take care of Mione, and try to live your life to the fullest. Carry on the Weasley tradition, and have lots of children. _

_Ginny…I'm sorry I never loved you the way you wanted me to, but you were the best little sister a guy could have._

_Albus…I'm sorry I couldn't finish this war for you, but you will be in my prayers._

_Molly…You really were the first mother I ever had show me what a mother's love felt like, and for that I will always see you as my mum._

_Arthur…I don't know the function of a rubber duck, but if I were to find out you would be the first I told._

_Feorge, Gred…Keep up with the jokes, we all need a laugh._

_Sirius…you are, and will always be the best Godfather ever. Sorry I wasn't a good enough godson_

_Father…we never got a long, but that could be because you didn't know who I really was to you. I only found out this summer, and unfortunately I don't think I will ever have the opportunity to tell you, so I will do so now. I am not the son of James Potter, but yours. My mother left me a letter telling me the truth, and how she hid it from both of us. I wish I had the chance to get to know you, but I fear that will never happen. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment._

_I can sense my time is running short. There isn't much time, so I'm sorry to all those I hurt. I will see you again._

_Harry James Potter._

"Are you alright?" Paige jumped at the sound of the person's voice, and turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind her.

"I'll be fine; it's just a lot to take in." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked nodding to the book in her hands. She just handed it to him, and watched as his eyes widened, and he began to read the first page. When she saw his tears she knew she was intruding, so she left him alone.

She couldn't get the contents of the journal out of her mind though. She was sure it was Henry, it sounded just like him. But if that really was her Henry, then what happened to him?


End file.
